the butterfly effect
by Los Desperados
Summary: Post-XIII. Because what they say and what they mean are oftentimes two completely different things. Lightning, Snow, and the morning after.


******status **complete  
**prompt **actually, it's a spur of the moment fic  
******background **post-game; disregards sequel******  
warnings **implications, mild language******  
pairing **Lightning/Snow (How in the world is it possible for a man like Snow to be with a girl like Serah? _Gah_.)******  
****theme song** (unavoidably) morning after dark,_ timbaland ft. soshy & nelly furtado_**_  
_****notice **So, I was walking down the memory lane and re-watching The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, and I couldn't help thinking; Phoebus reminds me so much of Snow. And thus, I had to write something about Snow (since God knows I'll never write _anything_ about a Disney movie; dun wanna spoil the magic, you know), so I tried to come up with an idea and voila! A craptastic oneshot just for you. Uh, sometimes it feels like I'm the only one shipping this couple. Can't you people see the UST? Ugh. Enjoy, you minions.**  
**

* * *

**the butterfly effect;  
**_it was easier to blame him for everything._

* * *

Theirs started off as a regular morning after heavy drinking and debauchery; with loud and unnecessary screaming.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE _YOU_ DOING IN _MY_ BED!"

In all honesty, that wasn't exactly what a man — _any _man — wants to hear after a night of wild and rampant (albeit drunk) sex.

However, Snow was not just any man, and seeing Lightning on his bed at six (or was it ten?) in the morning was _not _something he had expected.

Then again, he couldn't honestly say that this was the first time something of the sorts happened to him. But that was before Serah, of course. During his relationship with Serah **—** which, one might add, was _still_ going on — Snow hadn't been waking up next to anyone but the (empty) other side of his bed.

Thus, seeing that empty space being occupied by his fiancée's elder sister was a shock.

Wait. Was this even _his_ bed?

Lightning didn't seem to think so.

"_Villiers,_" she growled, clenching the sheet tightly against her (presumably bare, given the situation) chest. "Why the fuck are you in my bed at six in the morning?"

So, it _was _six o'clock after all.

"I'm not known for my patience, Snow," Lightning added, when it was painfully obvious that Snow hadn't come out of it enough to be able to form coherent _thoughts_, let alone words.

"Uh... Lightning?" Charming.

"Yes, _shithead. _Lightning. Now, would you mind explaining what are you doing in _my _bed?"

Snow looked around the room frantically, as if the pale walls and bland furniture Lightning owned would grant him a proper answer to give to the fuming ex-soldier.

They didn't. But he briefly noticed how gloomy Lightning's private space actually was. Not that he had expected a pink room with butterflies and balloons sticking out from every corner or anything.

"Well?" Lightning asked impatiently, her death-grip on the white sheet unflinching.

The blonde man ran a hand through his hair, vaguely noticing that his bandana was missing. He would later find it in the Farrons' bathtub, of all places — with no memory of how it even got there, of course. "I think we had sex," was his sophisticated reply after a long moment of embracing his surroundings.

Lightning seemed to turn as white as the sheet she was clenching at that revelation. It wasn't like she wasn't _suspecting_ that something of the sorts had happened — Hell, the aching between her thighs made it impossible _not_ to — but to have it spelled out to her so bluntly was something else entirely.

"We didn't," she whispered in disbelief. Or in horror. To Snow, it sounded something like disdain. But, hey — he was hangover, right?

"I'm pretty sure we did," Snow replied, raising the sheet from where it rested on his waist — a motion that had Lightning turning away and flushing promptly — to check if he had anything on that would indicate otherwise. Alas, the verdict wasn't negative.

"We _didn't _have sex, Snow."

The strained tone of her voice had Snow turning his attention fully on the naked, albeit covered, woman beside him. "Well, it _looks _like we did, Light."

Lightning promptly banged the back of her head against the wall over her bed and groaned. Be it because of the pain such an act ensued or because of the level of fucked-up of their situation, Snow couldn't tell. But it sure looked like a painful thing to do. Leave it to Lightning to be a masochist at the worst moment imaginable.

"Don't you _get_ it, Snow?" she asked after a moment of trying to calm herself. "_We_ can't have had sex, because _you_'re engaged to _Serah_."

That was when reality seemed to slap Snow hard across the face. "SHIT!"

Lightning turned to look at him and found the blonde man trying to get off the bed, only to manage to get tangled between the bedsheets and end up falling face first on the floor instead, groaning as loud as a dinosaur. In any other case, she would have told him to shut it; however, she doubted that any of the occupants of the house were even remotely sober enough to hear Snow's grumbling.

A shiver ran down Lightning's spine. She didn't like to think of the state the rest of her house was in. Last night's party was one she would _never_ repeat again. The consequences were proving to be insufferable. And it wasn't even _her _party. It had been Serah's idea to have a party to begin with, as if to 'celebrate the saving of Cocoon' or something along those lines. It had been one of the most stupid ideas Lightning had ever agreed to for the sake of her sister.

Her sister. Serah.

Lightning groaned and sunk under the covers. She had fucking _slept_ with her _sister's fiancé._

Who was currently walking around butt-naked inside her bedroom, seemingly in search of his clothes.

"Snow!" she hissed through gritted teeth, trying to avoid looking straight at his butt-cheeks. However, she didn't quite manage to do just that, and thus, when Snow turned around upon being called out, she came face to face with... well... his _shaft. _Which Snow didn't even have the decency to cover up. No use hiding something she's already seen (and _felt_), right?

"What?" he asked sheepishly, his eyes only momentarily resting on his sister-in-law's blushing figure, before they casually returned to the quest of finding his discarded clothes.

"Would you _stop_ looking for your clothes and sit the fuck down so we can talk about what we're supposed to _do_?"

That seemed to throw Snow off the trance he was in. "Huh?" Lightning rolled her eyes and pointed towards the edge of the bed, silently ordering him to take a seat. "What is there to talk about, Light?"

"We _slept_ together, Snow," Lightning said slowly, as if trying to explain something to a five-year-old child. Well, not that Snow was a way's away from one. "You are engaged to my sister, and you slept with me. Don't you think there are a few details we might need to discuss? And put that _thing_ away, for Etro's sake!"

With a small blush, Snow retrieved a sheet and covered himself. "Uh, no," he said casually. "We were drunk and we crossed a line we shouldn't have. We should just forget about it and go on with our lives."

Lightning looked ready to burst. "'Forget about it and go on with our lives'? You just _cheated _on Serah and you can just forget about it? Are you serious, Snow?"

His hands came up in defense of himself. He didn't think Lightning above hitting him to emphasize her point. "Hey, it's not like we were consenting or anything! We were both drunk! That's gotta count for something, right?"

"I can't believe you," Lightning growled, before bunching up the sheet around her thighs and making way to her bedroom's door. She effectively locked it before turning to face the manchild sitting on her bed with a shocked expression on his face.

"Light...?"

"This is my _sister_ you cheated on, not just any girl, Snow," Lightning said sternly. "There _will_ be consequences."

Snow frowned. "Hey, it's not like _you _aren't to blame. If my memory serves me well, you were more than willing to get a piece of me last night."

The ex-soldier blushed. "Shut up. It was your fault I got drunk in the first place. I'm not a drinker and you know that. Yet you still insisted I joined your bunch of fools in beer pong."

Snow crossed his arms over his chest while standing up to face her. For a naked, disheveled man, he looked rather intimidating. "Well, you could've said _no_, Light. It's not like I _forced_ you."

"You knew I was a lightweight!"

"_You_ knew it was just a game!"

"_You_ knew I never back down from a challenge!"

"_You_ knew I would have won!"

"_You _knew—"

Lightning found herself crushed against Snow's bare chest and succulent lips, for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. This was so not happening. Snow couldn't be kissing her again. And for all intents and purposes, she couldn't be _reciprocating._

This was _not _good.

The pink-haired woman tried to disentangle herself from Snow's arms, but the fact that his tongue was currently pushing its way down her throat wasn't quite helping her task. If nothing else, he was making things more difficult for her.

Lightning tried, _really tried_, to back away from the large man in front of her, but his touch was addictive. _Gods_, that tongue of his was a wonder. He lapped at her mouth and she felt herself being consumed by the hard contours of his muscled body. Lightning felt whatever little self-restraint she had left leaving her body. _Damn._

Involuntarily, Lightning's hands dropped the sheet she had been clinging onto with all her strength, and instead went on exploring the hard planes of his chest and abs, enjoying the pleased groans her actions elicited from the ridiculously tall man she was currently in a lip-lock with.

It didn't take long for them to end up on the bed again, with Lightning on top and with both of them trying to drink in as much of the other as they could.

Only when they had both rode off their climaxes and collapsed against the now-damp bedsheets, they both realized the actual severity of their situation.

Lightning's eyes widened in shock and she turned to look at Snow, only to see her own expression mirrored in his face. Simultaneously, they mouthed their thoughts on their current predicament.

"Shit."


End file.
